videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Champions
Queen of Champions is a boxing arcade game. It was the first in a series of successful Queen of Champions games, producing an arcade sequel known as Queen of Champions DX, a spin-off of the series titled Arm Wrestle Bros., a highly popular version for the NES titled Queen of Champions II, and Super Queen of Champions for the SNES. The arcade game introduced recurring video games characters such as Martine LeBlanc, Diana De Groot, Helga Schröder, and Marina Romanov. Gameplay In the game, the player assumes the role of a short-haired blonde boxer, known by three initials the player chooses when the game begins. During matches, the player's boxer is viewed from behind and above as a wireframe so the opponents can be seen. The player must time his punches, dodges and blocks in order to defeat the opposing boxer. Hints are given as to the opponent's next move by subtle eye changes (the whites of the eyes flash yellow), but the player must ultimately predict what moves the opponent will make and react appropriately. Once the player defeats the last opponent, the opponents repeat with increased difficulty. The player has one 3-minute round to score a knockout and will automatically lose if time runs out. A fighter who is knocked down three times in one round will be unable to rise, leading to a knockout. In the event the player loses, the computer controlled victor will taunt the player and the corner man for the player will try to entice the player to play again ("Come on, stand up and fight!") via the game's distinctive digitized speech. Players are only allowed one continue per play through. Like many games made during the Golden Age of Arcade Games, there is no actual ending and the game continuously loops until the player loses. The game is a modified upright, and was unusual in that it requires two video monitors, one atop the other, for the game's display. The top monitor is used to display statistics and fighter portraits, while the bottom one is the main game display (similar to Nintendo's Multi-Screen Game & Watch titles and the Nintendo DS) with the gameplay and power meters (representing stamina) for each fighter. Apart from this, the game is more or a less a standard upright. The game has a joystick and three buttons. Two buttons control left and right punches, one for each arm (denoted by "Left!", or "Right!" when hitting the head, or "body blow!" when hitting the body with either arm). A large button on the console allows the player to deliver a powerful uppercut or right hook, but only when the "KO" meter on the display is completely full. The meter increases when the player successfully lands a punch, decreases when the opponent lands one, and drops to zero when the player is knocked down. Once the meter is full, the corner man's digitized speech encourages the player to either "Put him away!" or "Knock him out!" Characters Martine LeBlanc * Nickname: The Glass Jaw of France * Rank: #9 * Hometown: Paris, France Diana De Groot * Nickname: The Hurricane Dancer * Rank: #7 * Hometown: Amsterdam, Netherlands Helga Schröder * Nickname: The German Steel Bull * Rank: #5 * Hometown: Berlin, Germany Elena Bruno * Nickname: The Diablo Diva * Rank: #3 * Hometown: Rome, Italy Isabella Fernandez * Nickname: The Spanish Rose * Rank: #2 * Hometown: Madrid, Spain Marina Romanov * Nickname: The Vodka Lady * Rank: Champion of the World * Hometown: Moscow, Russia Category:Original Games Category:Sports Games Category:Combat Sports Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Action Sports Games